


Freckles and Constellations

by xlogophile



Series: Ficlets [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlogophile/pseuds/xlogophile
Summary: Phil wakes up to the tickling of what he assumes is a pen tracing shapes on his back. He was hoping to sleep in a bit more after a late night of gaming but art demands sacrifices, I guess.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Freckles and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Phil's [tweet](https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/788439923904942080) from 3 years ago "I kinda want to connect the dots of all the freckles on my body and see if it makes the shape of an animal or a map to the underworld"  
(And I actually wrote most of it those 3 years ago and only now wrote the ending)  
What can I say, I saw it and knew I had to write something cheesy. 
> 
> Big thanks to[JungleJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJelly/pseuds/JungleJelly) for fixing my grammar/tenses mistakes, which I will probably continue making forever u.u
> 
> (I'm bad at titles, summaries and endings, don't come for me xD)

“What on earth are you doing?” Phil stirred awake, slowly opening his eyes and looking questioningly at the blurry blob of color hovering over him. He tried to sit up but was stopped by hands pushing him back down.

“Don’t move or you’re going to ruin it,” Dan said quickly, laying an arm across Phil’s back to stop him from further movements.

“Going to ruin  _ what _ exactly?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Dan said cheekily and decided to rearrange Phil’s body to have better access to all the darker spots he could see on Phil’s back. “Here, have your phone and glasses, and now don’t move and let me finish,” he said, plopping down on the other boy’s thighs.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Phil murmured and decided to just let him do whatever it was he was doing and check his Twitter. Getting Dan to explain his newest weird idea to him was pretty much impossible. “Are you… drawing on my back?” Phil asked curiously. “I really hope I’m right and it’s actually a pen and not a sharpie. I don’t want to have to scrub off my skin trying to get the marker off.”

“Yes I’m aware, I’m not a monster. Can’t you just trust that I know what I’m doing?”

“Can’t you just explain to me what you’re doing?”

“Fine,” Dan sighed theatrically. “I had my art class thing on Monday and the guy was showing us some paintings and drawings made from random shapes and marks that were already on the canvas and then two guys who do a lot of art like that came to talk about it. And one talked about how everyday things can be the most inspiring when creating something like that. Like, a splatter of coffee, or marks of brushing the paint off your fingers on a piece of rag. And he mentioned that once he just looked at his arms covered in freckles and thought ‘hey, I could make something out of that’ and showed us some pictures of night sky and galaxies he’s drawn on people’s skin, looking at the marks on their skin. So I’ve been sort of thinking about it, how cool would it be to create art from something that’s  _ already there _ and then I woke up way too early and you were lying there in the little patch of sun and I could see all the freckles on your back and arms looking a bit like stars, because the sun made them look golden and I guess… I guess I got what the guy meant when he said he just got inspired? So I grabbed a pen and started drawing, sky, stars, whatever came to mind.” He saw Phil opening his mouth to ask a question. “Yes, I will show you what I’m drawing, just let me finish first.”

“Okay. Are you finishing soon though? Because I’m gonna have to go to the bathroom in the next 15 minutes, whether you like it or not.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m almost done.” 

Phil settled back down and closed his eyes, deciding to relax since Twitter proved to not have anything to entertain him with.

“Okay, I’m done. Don’t move, I’ll turn on the light so I can take a good picture and show you. And then you can go to the bathroom.” He ran to the light switch and grabbed his phone, climbing back on the bed and standing above Phil, with legs on both sides of his hips. Multiple clicks of the phone’s camera could be heard and then Dan got back on the ground and tapped Phil’s back, letting him know he could get up and look at the finished project. 

“Oh wow,” was the only thing Phil said when he saw the pictures Dan took of his back. And really, there wasn’t anything else he could think of saying. While he’d seen some of Dan’s art, and knew that he was actually good, it was something completely different to look at the piece he created on his body. As he started to zoom in on certain parts and look closer, he started to notice the way his freckles seemed to have been turned into stars on a night sky, the dimples on his lower back became the eyes of something that looked like a wolf, his shoulder blades became the base of an intricate geometric design that looked like wings stretching across to the top of his back. “How long did you spend drawing that?” he asked dazedly.

“I don’t know. An hour or two maybe? I kind of lost track of time. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t wake up earlier, sleeping beauty,” Dan joked, picking up the pens he left strewn on the bed. 

“I may have stayed up late playing games, no judging.” Dan raised his arms up in an _ I surrender _ motion. “But these are amazing. I kind of don’t want to wash them off, they’re so beautiful.” Phil couldn’t stop staring at the photo on the phone’s screen. “Hmm… maybe I should get a tattoo like that…” Dan snorted and turned to face him from where he’s been putting away his supplies. 

“Yeah, sure, I can already see you spending hours sitting still in a tattoo chair while you get stabbed with a tiny needle hundreds of thousands of times.”

“Hey! I could totally get a tattoo!” Phil said indignantly. Dan just gave him a look. 

“Covering pretty much your whole back?”

“Okay, fine. I could totally get a small one, though.”

“If you say so.” Dan finished putting everything away and stretched. 

Phil came up to him from behind and rested his forehead between Dan’s shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around his waist in a loose hug.

“You know, if you ever want to paint me like one of your French girls again, you just have to ask,” he said with a smirk. Dan sputtered and turned in the circle of his arms to give him a look. Phil just started laughing at Dan’s half-offended, half-amused face and walked into the bathroom still laughing. He stood, turning his back to the mirror and admiring the piece of art on his skin again.  _ Huh, he could get used to starting his mornings like that. _


End file.
